Enterprises may distribute their applications between platforms, e.g., between cloud and on-premises systems and/or between cloud providers. Using the cloud minimizes the burden of maintaining infrastructure, while on-premises systems may offer greater security and may be required for compliance with laws and regulations regarding customer privacy. Different cloud services may be engaged to take advantage of differing feature sets and to provide for cost-minimization as pricing plans vary over time.